Unknown Power
by Neqa'elis
Summary: Al and Ed find a mysterious journal and its secret changes the brothers’ lives. The magical and muggle world collide in a brutal conflict of wills. Who will eventually come out on top? The Dark Lord has risen and he will alter history once more. FMAxHP
1. Chapter 1: The Journal

_Title: Unknown Power _

_Summary: Al and Ed find a mysterious journal. What secrets will it divulge? FMAxHP crossover._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist._

_Chapter 1: The Journal_

* * *

Edward sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly, propping his booted feet up on the rickety table in front of him, causing it to sway and creak dangerously. He had been leafing through any book that seemed even slightly helpful, but to no avail. It seemed that the house-_or shack- _he thought with a sour chuckle, held nothing of importance, just mold and mildew. He chucked the useless book he had been reading onto the table, the journal of a person named _Quirrell _of all things. _What a stupid name, _he thought irritably. He muttered a curse under his breath. It seemed that this entire trip had been completely _useless_.

It had all started when he and Al had stopped at an old village. They had been on their way back to Central, having found no new leads on the Philosopher's Stone, when they heard a strange rumor. It was apparently an old rumor, but very intriguing nonetheless.

The rumor-or legend as it was fast becoming-stated that seven years ago a strange incident occurred. Everyone who was living in the village at the time could not, for some reason, remember all the facts clearly. However, they all agreed on one thing, that on a cold, starless, winter night a man arrived in their sleepy, little village.

He gave no name and hid his face within the folds of a voluminous, dark gray robe. He said that he had been living in forest for the past year, researching the creatures who dwelt in its farthest reaches.

The villagers just couldn't believe this. Someone lived in the Black Forest, the _haunted _Black Forest, for a _year? _It just wasn't possible; for everyone knew that those who dared enter its black reaches where lucky enough-or unlucky, depending on how you looked at it- to escape with their lives, for those who entered, _never_ came out unscathed. The few to enter and escape, the rash teenager or stubborn old man, always came out raving mad, sprouting gibberish about _vampires _and other fairy tale horrors. The villagers tried to send the poor folks to the psychiatric ward in Central, as it was the closest facility to them; however, the victims always ran away before the medical personal could arrive. Their bodies were later found, showing evidence of suicide. However, this man had come away _sane, _though by no means was he normal, for those around him would sometimes forget large chunks of their day when around him. They would not remember what they had talked about or done, there would just be a blank, an unexplainable absence in their memory. At first, the villagers put this aside and said things like '_I just had too much to drink' _orwith a laughed _'I guess I can't hold my liquor like I used to!' _Still, even the villagers who never drank would awake and find their clothing dirty, often with unexplainable scratches covering their bodies.

The villagers became very suspicious and grew certain that _he _was the reason for their amnesia. They decided to run the man from town. They said they grabbed their best weapons-'_which were probably pitch forks and wooden torches,' Ed thought with a snort of amusement_, _remembering_-and stormed the small hotel where the stranger was staying. This was were the details got a little unclear, as apparently not a single person could remember what happened after the villages' mayor pounded on the stanger's door. When they came to, they were all laying on the ground, their weapons smashed into little pieces, and above them, a green, glowing skull was floating in the sky, just starting to fade away, and the stranger was gone. After a heated discussion, the villagers finally concluded that the stranger was so scaredby their _attack _that he ran away.

When the villagers got to that part of the telling, Edward had seriously had to contain himself as he didn't think the villagers would appreciate him laughing at their _brave escapade_. He just couldn't honor _that_ with the name _attack. That was no attack, _he thought snorting, _it was more like a damn fiasco_. Still, the incident was more than a little unusual. He had no doubt that the guy was an alchemist, what with the green light and all.

The villagers had seriously related to him and Al that they just couldn't phantom how an aura could appear that far south or how it could be in such a curious shape (Edward had tried to correct them and say it was most likely alchemy, but they would have none of it.)

However, Ed couldn't see how the stranger had erased the villagers' memories, and being exceptionally curious by nature he had had to find out how the man had done it. By questioning the villagers more, he found out that the man had mentioned that he had lived in an old house in the forest while doing his research.

The villagers had asked him why he so interested in the location of the house. He had replied that he intended to find the house and see if there were any clues that could be of use to him and his brother. The villagers had expressed their horror at his plans to enter the Black Forest and tried to detour him with hideous stories of people who were just like him, the curious who always wanted to know what lay behind a mystery, and that sooner or later they usually wound up dead or worse. However, he had laughed at this and replied, _'There is no one like me and I won't die at the hands of some forest, even if it is haunted.'_

And so to avoid the unwanted comments of the villagers, he and Al had set out early the next morning into the Black Forest.

* * *

When they had first entered, Ed and Al didn't run into _too_ much trouble. Considering where they were, they did very well. Although, there was a run-in with a plant which had wrapped its foliage around the brothers' legs, trapping them in its unforgiving embrace. However, Ed transmuted his automail and they managed to hack their way free, while Ed uttered a few choice curse words along the way. 

A few days and incidents after cutting free from the troublesome plant, they found the little hut were Quirrell had centered his research efforts. The place had already grown-up. Trees and briars had grown through the house's wooden porch, making it apparent that it would be difficult for even Ed to get through, making it impossible for Alphonse pass.

Unluckily for them, the hut only had one door, and the only way to it was through the mess on the porch. So Edward just made a doorway in the side of the shack; although, his new door now made up more than half of the hut's south side wall.

They entered the dingy one roomed hut, squinting to make out its contents in the poor light. With a none-to-few muttered '_gross!'_ and '_that's disgusting!', _when looking at the hut's molded books and papers, they started to search.

After a while, Alphonse found the journal. He found it under a broken wooden bed, the rusted nails and splinters giving him no trouble as he pushed them aside to reach the old book. Al had quickly realized it was Quirrell's old research journal, and called his brother over. However, when they had brought the book to the room's only intact table, it soon became apparent that the dairy held no more than mad ramblings; the ludicrous scribbles of an incoherent man.

This was the predicament Edward found himself in now and he was not happy. Alphonse instantly recognized the irritated look on his brother's face and knew that he would probably want to transmute the shack or something into a pile of splinters to vent his frustration. He quickly spoke before Edward could do anything.

"Ummm...Big Brother...?" Edward looked at him, eyebrows raised, waiting. "Maybe we missed something; you know, the journal might be in code."

"Code?" he said with a snort, reaching for the tattered journal. "I highly doubt that this..._rubbish_ is in code. I mean, listen to this."

He randomly opened the book and started to read aloud.

"'_When a Glampswalde came a-roaming up towards the house, I managed to subdue it with the Stupfy curse, the magic paralyzing it. A Glampswalde, a creature that is transparent and is able to lure in its prey with its deadly song is especially dangerous to children, as its song sounds remarkably like the jiggle from a Muggle's ice-cream truck. Everybody knows how children- and myself!- love their love milk and ice-cream! However, when they come a-running, the Glampswalde snares them in its grasp, and once caught by one these creature, it is very difficult to get loose, as I found out when I first arrived here!'"_

Edward snorted at this and flipped through the journal again, this time towards the back of the book, and stared to read from a new entry.

"'_I have made some progress in my search. However, my master has grown impatient; my progress has been too slow as he is wont to remind me. He likes to say to me that I was nothing before him, that I was ignorant before he came to me, and I was! I was an ignorant fool and I am grateful that he showed me the true way of the world. He has taught me a great many of things, but his lessons can be so painful. Very painful. I can never escape him of course. He is always there. Even now, as I write this with my quill and ink, I can hear him laughing softly, most probably, at me. He's there. He's always there. I can never escape from him. He is my constant companion until the day I die, and even in death I will be his servant. . .forever.'" _

Edward paused, frowning, and then continued. This time reading from the next page.

"_I have finally located it! My master is so pleased and so am I! He has been growing weaker and. . . We will be leaving in the morning. He has a plan to get it, and if all goes well, we will have it in a month and if not. . . No! We will have it in our grasp by then. We will! There is no other option! My master. . . He will have it! Yes! Voldemort, my master, will have the Philosopher's Stone!'"_

Edward dropped the journal in shock, its leather cover making a loud sound as it fell to the table. Edward jerked his eyes away from the journal and looked at Al, his mouth open.

_"_A-Al. . . The Philosopher's Stone! This man -Quirrell- found the Philosopher's Stone! He- Alphonse. Is this true? Do you think he actually found a Philosopher's Stone? The Sorcerer's Stone, the Philosopher's Stone. . . Al, is this real or is it really just. . . ?"

"A fantasy?" Al finished.

Edward grabbed the journal off the table and quickly found the correct entry, scanning the page quickly before turning the page, and scanning that page. Al moved to his brother's side and looked over his shoulder to look at the journal. "Is there anything else in there about the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked, peeking.

"There's not much," Ed said after a minute, frustrated. "There's only one more entry, two pages, after the one I just read. He mentions that the Stone is at 'Gringotts.' Alphonse, did you find anything else that might be beneficial? I didn't see anymore of his research journals around, but lets look again to make sure. We might find out where this 'Gringotts' place is."

Ed and Al overturned the little hut and when they were done the place looked worse then when they had first arrived. The place now looked as though several wild animals had been through it, and had a very good time destroying the place; it was completely ransacked. However, Ed and Al found no more research journals.

The two brothers swiftly gathered their belongs, along with Quirrell's journal, and made they way out of hut and out of the Black Forest. The two brothers headed back towards Central to gather more information on Gringotts.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

_Title: Unknown Power_

_Summary: Al and Ed find a mysterious journal. What secrets will it divulge? FMAxHP crossover._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist._

_Chapter 2: Meetings_

* * *

Edward hurriedly jumped off the train, his suitcase thumping against his leg and called over his shoulder to his brother. 

"Hey, Al, should we head straight to the library or," his tone turning sour,_ "_should we report to the colonel?"

Al stepped off the train his feet clanging on the pavingstone and looked up at the bright sky. He his eyes were bright as the puffy clouds floated by and turned to his brother (Edward could tell he was happy) and spoke.

"You should probably report to the colonel first, but. . . "

"You're too intrigued to find out more about the journal to wait?" Edward said, grinning, mischief in his eyes. "Well, your wish is my command," he said laughing. "To the library first!"

* * *

When they arrived at the library they noticed two figures coming out. As the figures drew nearer, they turned out to be no other then Major Hughes and Colonel Mustang. The men looked slightly surprised when they caught sight of the brothers (However, for some reason, they also looked worried), but they then smiled. Well, Hughes smiled; the colonel smirked. However, Edward immediately groaned; Al just tried to look innocent (which he did quiet well). 

"What do we have here?" Mustang asked his companion, coming to a stop in front of the two brothers, his eyes twinkling as he surveyed them, (although, he mostly looked at Edward).

"Well, sir, it _looks_ like the Elric Brothers," Hughes said, playing along. "but it _can't_ be them because weren't the Elric Brother ordered to report to HQ as soon as they arrived in Central?" he said, raising his hands in puzzlement.

"Hmmm, quiet so, quiet so, Major Hughes." he said, nodding his head. "They must be imposters!" The colonel's smirk visibly widened as a scowl grew on Edward's face. He continued his charade. "We should probably detain them and question them on what their motives are. Don't you agree, Major?"

"Oh, yes sir! I do! We-"

"Oh, will you two just shut up?!" Edward bust out, unable to contain himself any longer. "You're acting like children."

"Children?" Mustang said, looking shocked and confused. "I see only _one_ child. Hughes, do you see any _children?_" (Meanwhile, Edward was staring to turn purple and was sputtering unintelligently). "You see, Alphonse acts very grown up, so I could hardly call him a child and I can't very well call someone who is so much _taller_ than me a child so that leaves-"

"You bastard! Who are you calling a half-pint runt who wouldn't even be noticed by a bumblebee! You-"

"Ah, so it _is_ you Edward! We had to make sure. I was starting to get worried." Hughes said, relief clear in his voice.

"Uh. . . What?" Edward said, who was now really confused.

"Why would you need to confirm our identity?" Al asked, perplexed. He had been quietly standing beside his brother, waiting for the right opportunity to talk.

"There has been some strange occurrences lately." Mustang said, his tone serious. "The situation here in Central is pretty chaotic. People are disappearing into thin air; strange creatures are_ appearing _from thin air. No one knows for sure if the person their talking to is really that person. There have been reports of loved ones turning into other people. There's even some reports -though I don't really believe them- of people _flying_ on _sticks. __Sticks!_ However, nowadays, I'm not sure what to believe. Some of the reports coming in are so unbelievable, so ludicrous, they _almost _have to be true!"

"That's why we had to make sure it was really you," Hughes said, looking back and forth between the brothers. "With all the strange people and events happening lately, it's best to make sure that the person you _think _your talking to, is _truly_ the person your talking to."

"Although," Mustang said, his smirk back in place. "I have to admit, it's always fun to tweak your nose, Edward. Even though it is sometimes hard to find, considering how short you are and all." He continued, ignoring the yelled '_I am _not _short!_' from Ed. "Anyway, why are you all here and not chasing some rumor on the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Actually, we're following a lead right now," Al said.

"Are there actually reports of people flying?" Edward asked at the same time, his tone disbelieving. "On _sticks_?"

"Yes," Mustang said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Why don't we continue this discussion in my office? It's not safe to discuss these matters in public, and you can tell me about this lead of yours."

"Hmf." Edward grabed his suitcase, which he had set down, and the two brothers followed the colonel and the major to Headquaters.


End file.
